Episode 10
For the chapter of the same title, see Chapter 23 Nude in the Futon (はだかふとん, Hatakata Futon) is the tenth episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary Honoka uses her Flames of Heaven on Sunao Sumeragi and Kotetsu to see they unharmed. Honoka accepts Sunao as an Exorcist and pair bid farewell. Honoka reaffirms that Sunao is sure about working in Kamioka instead of Komiya and they part ways. At the student council office, Tadataka goes over the details of Nanako's amasogi with Osamu, Chisato, Kiriha and Kazuya. Chisato and Kazuya state their relief of no Curse Backlash occurring while Kiriha remains silent. Nanako enters the room, writing on a small white board tells them that she has lost her voice. The group are surprised by the curse backlash but Kiriha tells them it does not always occur immediately. Kazuya apologizes to Nanako but Nanako tells Kazuya it is her own responsibility which Kiriha agrees. Kiriha leaves and Nanako assures Kazuya that Kiriha is correct. Kazuya prepars to go home, telling Kiriha she was too harsh on Nanako but Kiriha tells him to be silent. Kazuya is called out by Sunao who punches him in the face. Sunao continues attacking Kazuya and he is defended by Kiriha. Sunao is able to grab Kiriha away and punch Kazuya again, calling him a pathetic excuse on an exorcist. Kiriha attacks with an obi punch from behind but is intercepted by Kotetsu who cuts her obi. Sunao chastises Kotetsu for interfering and calls him back into his weapon form. Kiriha questions if Sunao is possessed by her tsukumogami which Sunao denies. Sunao introduces herself and states her reason for attacking Kazuya, telling him he is not fit to be Kanaka's replacement. Kazuya is confused and his head begins to hurt when trying to remember his mother. Kiriha remembers Sunao and the two leave, telling Kiriha and Kazuya to follow them to the land god. At Kazuya's house, Kukuri makes and grand entrance for the four of them and Kiriha grapples her for it. Sunao and Kotetsu are shocked of how Kiiha treats a god. Previously, Sunao and Kotetsu had witnessed Kazuya's fight with the Kamioni, believing Kazuya to be unfit wield Kanaka's weapon. The two went to Kukrui who told them that Kanaka had passed away. Sunao requested to test Kazuya's strength as an exorcist. Kukkuri accepted and told them how much Kazuya had progressed. Sunao thanks Kukuri for accepting her request though Kiriha is angered and threatens her. Sunao states she believes that Kazuya is unfit to be the region's exorcist and challenges him to a duel to decide Kamioka's exorcist. In the past, the funeral of Suou Sumeragi is being held. Honoka denies Sunao's request for a tsukumogami in order to avenge her brothers. Honoka berates Sunao for trying to avenge Suou despite not being an exorcist and defeat and enemy which Suou himself could not. Honoka reminds Sunao that Suou became and exorcist so she could live peacefully but Sunao is already gone. Kotetsu cries over a photo of his deceased owner blaming himself for being unable to defend Suou. Sunao punches Kotetsu in the face and announces that she will use him. Sunao carries Kotetsu running to find the Aberration that killed her brother. Sunao blames Kotetsu for being to weak to defend Suou but states she will use him regardless. Kotetsu senses that the aberration may have escaped to Kamioka. The two find Kanaka easily disposing of Suou's killer while Kiriha complains about being drenched in blood. Sunao attacks Kanaka for taking away her chance at revenge but is knocked unconscious. Sunao awakes to Kanaka greeting her. Kanak tells Kiriha to apologize but she refuses. Sunao tells Kanaka about what happened and Kiriha is unimpressed while Kanaka is brought to tears. Sunao announces since she killed her brothers killer, Kanaka is now the target of her vendetta. Kiriha calls Sunao out for not making any sense but Kanaka accepts being her nemesis and the two leave. After Sunao duelled Kanaka many time to no success, eventually enrolling at the Tsuzura Temple to train only to find Kanaka gone once her training was complete. Sunao tells Kazuya that he is not fit to be Kanaka's replacement. Sunao demands Kazuya accept her challenge which Kiriha does but Kazuya remains silent. The next day, Kiriha wakes Kazuya up to train but Kazuya is huddled in his blanket and refuses to leave. Kiriha kicks Kazuya to no response. Kazuya tells Kiriha that he blames himself for what happened to Tadataka and Nanako as a result of him attracting curse. Kazuya refuses to leave allowing Sunao to take his place as the region's exorcist. Kiriha charges into the blanket with Kazuya, removing her clothes and than Kazuya's. Kiriha hugs Kazuya from behind to make him feel at ease. Kiriha tells Kazuya that he simply running away but Kazuya denies it stating people suffer because of him. Kazuya states that Kiriha must also be annoyed with him but Kiriha clenches his genitals and starts to berate him, assuring Kazuya that she will be with him always. Kiriha tells Kazuya that people need others to live, including him. Kiriha confesses that she would be lonely with him and Kazuya accepts his role as an exorcist. Kiriha begins to glow and has a sudden growth spurt. Kazuya questions how Kiriha has suddenly grown but Kiriha state it is him who has "grown". Kiriha brings up Sunao telling the tow of them her ablities the previous day. Kazuya tells Kiriha he is not going to give up. Kiriha removes the blanket, sitting on top of Kazuya, tells him that she will reward if he wins. Kukuri and Kasumi walk in, shocked by the situation drag Kiriha away and argue with her. Character in order of appearance * Honoka * Sunao Sumeragi * Kotetsu * Tadataka Tadata * Osamu Osanai * Kiriha * Kazuya Kagami * Chisato Chikaishi * Nanako Nanakai * Kukuri * Suou Sumeragi (Flashback) * Kasumi Kagami Manga/Anime Differences * Removed Honoka's shrine catching fire and the three panicking. * Removed Osamu and Chisato heading to their after school activities. * Sunao is not bleeding when Kiriha kicks her in the head. * Removed Sunao and Kotetsu walking to Kamioka and encountering a barrier in the flashback. * Removed Kiriha performing a fighting game combo on Kazuya while he is huddled in his blanket. * Removed Kiriha listing her various possible "rewards" for Kazuya. Gallery Episode 10 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 10 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 10 End Card by Towa Oshima.png|Endcard by Towa Oshima Trivia * The eyecatches are based on the cover of Volume 4 and title page of Chapter 22. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes